Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb (also known as the Cymbal Monkey or the Monkey) is a secondary tactical grenade first appearing on the zombie map Der Riese. It reappears on Call of Duty: Black Ops zombie maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade and Shangri-La. It also appears on the Call of Duty: World at War maps available with the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops or the DLC Rezurrection map pack. It was created by Doctor Richtofen as shown by a document from vbush. It could possibly be made from the monkey that was bugging Richtofen in the first radio of Call of the Dead. It can only be obtained through the Mystery Box in Zombies. It returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in the game mode TranZit, it also appears in Survival Mode for the three maps available: Town, Bus Depot, and Farm. Overview The Monkey Bomb was first discovered in Call of Duty: World at War in one of the achievements Treyarch released on their website. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. In the Der Riese trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" that has a bomb attached to it. The Monkey Bomb, when thrown, plays a short jingle, then (after roughly seven seconds) explodes. It attracts Zombies until it explodes, killing the group of zombies around it. However, the Monkey Bomb will not attract Hellhounds, though the explosion of the Monkey Bomb can still kill them. On the iPhone app, the Monkey Bomb will attract zombies and Hellhounds alike. Up to three can be carried at a time (except on the iPhone app, where two are received and these are dropped instead of thrown). The Monkey Bomb is used by pressing the tactical grenade button. When thrown, the player will first wind the monkey and then fix its hat (this takes about one and a half seconds). This extends the period before throwing which can be lethal if the player gets cornered. On the iPhone app it takes approximately seven seconds before the Monkey Bomb is dropped. If a grenade explodes next to the Monkey Bomb, it will not cause the Monkey Bomb to detonate prematurely. It attracts all zombies to the bomb for around 7 seconds, and explodes. It attracts zombies because of its "Jewish jingle" remember these are NAZI zombies....nazis and jews..put them together and thats why the jewish jingle is attracting all the zombies. While the explosion is usually non-lethal, and likely to make crawlers, it gives the player much needed time to reload, retreat, or revive a downed player. The Monkey Bomb is often thrown to allow the player(s) to reload, retrieve power-ups, or revive downed players. Monkey Bombs are also replenished by Max Ammo. Therefore, throwing one to retrieve one is not a waste. Another good strategy is to get close to the horde of zombies around the monkey and either throw Stielhandgranates or fire Wunderwaffe DG-2/Thundergun blasts, which will quickly kill all of the zombies. More points can be obtained if done with a bullet firing weapon, such as an MG42, HK21, RPK, Ray Gun (hoping for a max ammo) thunder gun for those who dont want points, but want the wave to end faster. A smart thing to do is if there is a Max Ammo power-up is the player should waste all of their Monkey Bombs, because they will be replenished if the power-up is obtained. However, a Monkey Bomb will not be given if one is being primed to throw. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War the Monkey Bomb is a new tactical grenade that can only be obtained through the Mystery Box in Der Riese and is activated by pressing L2 (PS3) or Left Bumper (Xbox 360) on Default Control settings, as with any tactical grenades. The Monkey Bomb also has two achievements/trophies. The first is Acquire Waffle Weapons which is given to the player when the player has the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Monkey Bomb at once. The other achievement/trophy is The Might of the Monkey which is considered one of the easiest achievements/trophies to obtain of the Map Pack 3 achievements/trophies, because all the player has to do is use the Monkey Bomb once. However, it's completely luck-based, as obtaining the Monkey Bomb from the Mystery Box is completely random and can take some time and points. The Monkey Bomb's origin is unknown, although evidence that the Monkey Bomb is made from a real monkey can be found in the character biography of Dr. Richtofen where it says: "He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." Since Richtofen worked at the Der Riese facility, it is highly possible that he had something to do with their creation, and that they are in fact stuffed monkeys which he had cruelly killed. It is also hinted that the Monkey Bomb was once one of Samantha Maxis' toys and is now possessed. This is strengthened by the fact that it says: "Here I come, Sam" or "You're not Sam!" and after a Monkey Bomb explodes, the surviving zombies will sometimes say: "Sam", "Monkey" and sometimes even "Play time!" This is further backed up by an easter egg in Der Riese. If the Monkey Bomb is thrown into the furnace, it will not play its normal polka music. Instead, it will hop around inside of the furnace and scream out in pain. After the monkey explodes, a female voice, presumably Samantha, yells at the player: "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey!? Mister Monkey just wanted to play!". Achievements/Trophies The Might of the Monkey (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use the Monkey Bomb. Acquire Waffle Weapons (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in one game. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Monkey Bomb appears unchanged in Kino der Toten, Five, Shangri-La and the returning maps from World at War. priming the Monkey Bomb on "Five".]] It also appears as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade. When obtained, a large Monkey Bomb is placed and zombies run towards it, like in the other maps. This monkey will lie on its back. This only happens in Dead Ops Arcade. The Monkey Bomb is considered to be a human in Dead Ops Arcade, so Zombies will only go after it if they closer to the Monkey Bomb than a player (as their AI is programmed to do). The Monkey Bomb does not appear in Ascension, Call of the Dead or Moon as it is replaced by the Gersch Device, and the V-R11 since both of these attract zombies in their own way. Trivia *Sometimes the Monkey will say "You're Not Sam!" when thrown. *Nikolai Belinski hates the music played by the Monkey Bomb. *Sometimes, Dempsey will mock Richtofen if he gets the Monkey Bomb (Proven on Kino der Toten and Shangri-la). *On the Monkey Bomb's hat there is the Group 935 logo. *The Monkey Bomb will sometimes say "What the Fu-" before blowing up. This is a reference to the popular "WTF Boom" Internet meme. *If the "give all" command is used via the console (in the PC version), the player will get 12 special grenades. Nine will be Molotov Cocktails thrown like normal grenades and the three will be Monkey Bombs that will not make any sounds and will not attract zombies. However, if the player has already received Monkey Bombs before using the "give all" command the three Monkeys Bombs received from the command will attract zombies and make sound. This does not increase the number of monkeys that can be carried though, as this will stay the same. *In Samantha's intact room in Kino der Toten, a monkey can be found lying on the pillow facing up, right next to the Film Reel. Instead of a bomb strapped to its back, it has a basket with drawing tools. *The Monkey Bomb screams if the player throws it into the furnace in Der Riese. *On the Zombies loading screen it mentions the Monkey Bomb as a "Cymbal Monkey". *While being distracted by the Monkey, zombies may still attack the player. *On occasion, the Monkey Bomb will not explode when thrown. *If a player is priming a Monkey Bomb and goes down, the player will throw it but it will disappear and not attract zombies. *In the iPod version of Zombies, the player doesn't throw the Monkey Bomb. They prime it and drop it on the ground instead. *If a Monkey Bomb is thrown into an area where the player cannot go, the zombies will stop moving and stand still instead of running toward the Monkey Bomb until it has exploded. *In the iPod/iPhone variant, the Monkey Bomb attracts Hellhounds. *In Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, it is possible to have the Monkey Bombs, the Molotov Cocktail and the Bouncing Betties at the same time. *In the iPod/iPhone variant, the Monkey Bomb will down the user regardless if they have Juggernog or not. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops ZOMBIES Monkey Bombs are not refilled by two each round, unlike normal fragmentation grenades. *The Monkey Bomb can bounce when thrown, saying," Ooh, Ow" before fully attracting zombies. *On Green Run, if a monkey bomb is thrown into a lava pit, it will scream. This is likely a reference to the Der Riese Easter Egg where it will scream in pain if thrown into the furnace. Doing either renders the monkey useless, as it will not attract zombies when it screams. *On Green Run, if the Monkey Bomb is thrown anywhere (except the lava cracks) the song will play differently than the World at War and Black Ops version *If one throws a EMP Grenade at the Monkey Bomb,it'll instantly explode. Gallery Monkey bomb on iPod.png|A Close-Up of the Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Thrown Monkey Bomb CoDZ.PNG|A thrown Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Monkey bomb cymbal monkey.jpg|A Monkey Bomb in World at War. Monkey bomb 2.jpg|Monkey Bomb as it appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. moonmonkybomb.png|The Monkey Bomb in Moon obtained via console commands. Acivating monkey bomb.PNG|Using the Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Quotes de:Affenbombe Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Zombies Mode Category:Grenades Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 3